Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf
by Dawnandspike4eva
Summary: It is Halloween night, and while big sis is away, little Dawnie will play. If you read this I would really appreciate some reviews! Pretty Please! XOXO


_Owoooooooo!  
Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood.  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood,  
You sure are looking good.  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want.  
Listen to me. _

_Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.  
Owoooooooo! _

_What big eyes you have,  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways. _

_What full lips you have.  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe. _

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone.  
Owoooooooo! _

_Little Red Riding Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't.  
Owoooooooo! _

_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with.  
Little Red Riding Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good.  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place. _

_Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want.  
Owoooooooo! I mean baaaaaa! Baaa? _

She slid the other black fishnet stalking up her long smooth leg. Then she slipped her feet into the red sparkly high heels that matched her costume perfectly. She walked over to the mirror to observe the finished product in hopes that it met her high standards for tonight. Her eyes inspected what she saw in the mirror, looking her body up and down. The costume was simply perfect, although there was no way she would be allowed outside of the house in this risque attire. The top half was a little white ruched shirt that flaunted her full beasts gorgeously, and a fitted black corset that wrapped around her waste lacing up the front. The full skirt was red silk and dangerously short, with white lace popping out from underneath, the black fishnets only made it look all the more tempting. To complete the iconic look, she wore a red silk cape that draped over her shoulders and came to her hips. She pulled the hood over the top of her long lustrous brown hair and made a bow in the front with the red silk ribbon. Her makeup was much more detailed and sexy than usual, she drew in the black eyeliner making little wings out of the corners of her eyes. She also had thick black mascara on her already long eyelashes, and of course her lips were covered in a bright red lipstick. She looked positively devilish as a wide smile spread across her full cherry lips.

It was Halloween night and Dawn had more than trick or treating on the mind. The Scoobies had caught wind of some nasty monsters chaotic plan for Halloween, so they had left Dawn alone. Buffy was alive and well, and back to being the hero as usual, so Dawn was the least of their worries. She was not the innocent little weakling she once was, her choice of clothing for tonight certainly proved that. She skipped across her bedroom grabbing a little brown basket on her way out. She made her way down the dark street with a feeling of anticipation inside of her. Her high heels click clacking on the cold pavement as she walked towards her destination. The air smelled like it did just after the rain, it was cool and sweet. The site of fall was all around her as she walked completely alone, which strangely gave her no sense of worry. When she got to the cemetery she followed the same route she normally took to her friends front door. Instead of knocking she opened the door and entered, quickly closing it behind herself to shut out the cold air.

Spike spun around at the sound of someone entering his crypt unannounced, but his face did not drop until he caught a glimpse of Dawn in her costume. His blue eyes looked her up and down slowly and the cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground.

"Trick or treat?" Dawn stood grinning, with her hip dropped to the side. She seemed extremely pleased at the site of him staring at her wide eyed.

"Headed to Grandmas house, Nibblet?" Spike gave her a crooked smile and licked his lips. It seemed his shocked state only lasted for a short while, he was already back to his usual confident self.

"Hmm," she tilted her head to one side, her shiny brown hair falling into place. "Nope, unfortunately Grandmas dead," she shrugged and slid the hood from her head letting it rest on her back.

"Well where are you headed lookin' like such a tasty morsel?" The blonde pulled another cigarette from his pocket and lit it with ease, it was clear he had done it a few million times before.

"No where special," she smiled sweetly. Dawn sauntered towards him, she leaned against the back of his couch and placed her basket on the table next to her. Her mannerism was very different than usual, it was not the attitude of a little girl but rather her movements mimicked that of a seductive woman.

"How'd you get past big sis lookin' that way anyhow?" Spike asked raising one scarred eyebrow curiously. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of her, from the very second she walked through the door.

"She's busy saving the world again," Dawn rolled her blue eyes dramatically. "Left me _all_ alone for the night."

"Hence the outfit," Spike nodded, amusement glowing in his smoldering eyes. He was highly aware of the alluring intent in her voice, but decided to see how far she would go to make herself clear. "So what's in the basket. Little Red?"

"Have a look yourself," she pursed her lips as she opened up the flap to the small wicker basket with her long fingers.

Spike snickered as he walked towards her and looked inside of the basket. He would play this little game of hers, whatever it was she was doing he was certainly interested in finding out. He spotted a bottle of alcohol inside of the basket and gave her a surprised look.

"How did you nab this Little Bit?" Spike asked amused as he stood next to her, this girl who constantly surprised him.

"I stole it from a grocery store," the tall brunette spoke as if it were nothing to write home about. "Thought it would make trick or treating a bit more interesting." It was obvious to him that she was lying. She never planned on trick or treating, she had made it to her destination. The alcohol was planned for them, and no one else. For most people she would be very coy, but he had a way of seeing through people to the core, especially Dawn.

"Shouldn't be out and about lookin' so delectable, Nibblet." Spike put his arms on either side of her, his face dangerously close. "Lots of nasty beasties would kill just to get their paws on the likes of you," his voice was steady as he breathed intently on her face.

"Maybe you should walk me home, Spike," Dawn licked her lips suggestively. The sound of her voice mirrored his, as she spoke in hushed tones. "You can keep me safe," she batted her long dark eyelashes.

"What makes you think you'd be safe with me?" His lips held a sinister, almost frightening grin.

"I trust you," she smirked sweetly and moved her face slightly closer leaving very little space between them. She pressed her ruby lips to his for only a moment before she pulled away grinning.

"Not wise to trust the Big Bad Wolf, love," his voice was raspy as he pressed himself against her. He slid his hands down both her arms and held onto her wrists firmly. The demon was surfacing, and it was all her fault for acting so dangerously. With a snarl Spike put his game face on, fangs and all staring her in the face.

"Oh my..." the brunette feigned a sound of fear. "Spike...what big teeth you have," Dawn spoke in an innocent tone, disguising the snicker in her voice.

"Mm, all the better to eat you with, pet," Spike smiled and Dawn tipped her head to the side showing her bare neck. Spike leaned into the crick of her neck and sunk his fangs into her tender flesh for the first time. The stray drops of crimson blood that oozed from her puncture wounds matched her cape. The girl in the little red riding hood let out a whimper as the _Big Bad_ wolf held her tighter.


End file.
